Wine Can Stain Us
by a bored sinner
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino had decided to have a night of bonding, so they broke out the wine stash, grabbed a warm blanket, and put on some movies. What they didn't expect was to get extremely drunk and wake up in bed together, naked and sore, the next morning. How will this affect their brotherly relationship? [Itacest with hints of PruCan, AmeriPan and Ger2p!Ita]
1. The Hangover

Itacest

Wine Can Stain Us

Author Note:

Hey, I'm kicking off my first series with a bang, if you know what I mean. Let me know what you think so I can continue, alright?

Sincerely, Vi

Chapter 1

Opening eyes blearily to the bright new dawn, Feliciano yawned quietly as he hesitantly sat upright in his bed. His pounding headache from his hangover was making it very difficult to focus.

Then there was a shift and a grumble from beside him, causing him to jump and look at the source with wide eyes. It was his older brother, Lovino.

He looked around the room. Oh, he did it again. This was Lovino's room, not his own.

He stretched, yawning once again then sliding as silently as he could from Lovino's bed. He shivered as the cold air touched his...

Bare figure?

Why was he naked?

He shrugged it off and took a step, then winced.

And why was he so sore?

"Feli?" Came Lovino's drowsy voice, echoing throughout the still room as his hazy green and gold eyes try to focus on Feliciano's blurry figure, "What the hell are you doing in my room? And also why are you naked?"

Lovino sat up and stretched, the white sheets falling away from his torso to pool around his waist. "What in the..? Why the hell am I naked..?" He stared at his sheets thoughtfully, before his expression melted into one of terror, "F-Feli, you aren't sore at all, are you..?"

"Actually, I am, is that bad?"

Lovino groaned, fell back against the sheets, and muttered a quiet, "Goddamn fucking shit.."

Feliciano raised a questioning eyebrow, before realizing exactly what happened and blushed crimson, "Y-you mean we had.. S-Sesso?"

Lovino grunted affirmatively, refusing to acknowledge the scarlet blush across his own face.

Feliciano slowly walked back to the bed and sat in the edge, with a wince, then covered his genitalia with some of the soft sheets. He stared into space as he tried to imagine what must have happened.

He could see it clearly...

Drunkenly stumbling into Lovino's room, exchanging lust-clouded glances and ripping clothes off each other's well-toned albeit skinny bodies.

Lovino pinning him against the bed, hovering over him and looking at him hungrily like a predator who has caught his prey and was about to feast.

Lips locked in a kiss and hands tangled in hair, pulling at their curls to dance on the line between pleasure and pain.

Moaning as his brother's slick, long cock prodded at his entrance, being pushed roughly through the tight ring of muscle before gliding in smoothly.

The thrusting starting slow, then becoming steadily faster, as his fratellone rolled his hips in a way that made him swear he had never felt better.

Feliciano snapped from his trance as he realized he had become aroused by his thoughts of he and his fratellone having drunkenly passionate sex.

Flushing an even brighter red, he shamefully tried to press down his persistent penis to hide the bulge under the thin sheets from view. Biting back a moan, he looked over at Lovino, only to see that he had been watching him.

Lovino himself had a slight erection that he was not trying to hide, shamelessly staring at his little fratellino with hungry eyes. Feliciano, quite surprised by this reaction, asked him brother quietly, "V-Vino, why are you looking at me like that?"

Lovino sat up, moving to lean back against the headboard of his large bed, the sheets that had fallen to his waist moving to the middle of his thighs and giving Feliciano a clear view of the impressively large member that had penetrated him the night before.

"Well, Feli," Lovino nearly purred, his voice thick with his accent, "we seem to both have problems, and we did have sex the other night, so I don't see any harm in doing it again."


	2. The Bet

Wine Can Stain Us

Chapter 2

Feliciano gaped at his brother, not quite understanding what was going on. Did his brother just say he wanted to have sex with him... Knowingly? His own brother?

"V-Vino, we can't, we're brothers, that's incest!"

Lovino lost his smirk, and hung his head with a sigh and an embarrassed chuckle, "Yeah, you're right.. Sorry, Feli, that was the dick talking."

Feliciano giggled lightly, tapping the sheets where Lovino could see to get him to look up.

"Lovino, it's fine, I'll grab my clothes and get out of here and just forget that this ever happened, alright?" Feliciano assured, already beginning to stand and go to pick up the clothes he had seen next to his brother's door earlier.

The only problem with his preposition is that some part of him didn't want to forget.

Some part of him that wanted to savour the thought of he and his brother doing what they had done, but knowingly and out of love and not lust.

For many years, Feliciano had been vying for Lovino's affections, but not in the brotherly manner. He knew his brother had no idea about how he felt, brushing off compliments and hugs and lingering kisses on the cheeks as normal for his little fratellino.

But Lovino didn't know the half of it.

Lovino smiled softly at his brother, a look that very few people have the privilege to see, and gave Feliciano a soft pat on the head, ruffling his already unruly auburn hair with long and calloused fingers. "Grazie, Feli, and, ah, don't say anything about this to anyone, alright? Not even that stupid potato of yours."

Feliciano huffed and rolled his eyes, but the dazzling smile remained in place on his face, "Vino, he's not my potato, he's my best friend!"

With a smirk and a roll of his eyes, Lovino gave Feliciano a small shove in the direction of his clothes, "Yeah, I know, now put your clothes on, Grey Fullbuster, we've got work to do today!"

Feliciano grinned, "We have a meeting today, don't we? Remember that little bet from before we started the drinking contest? Loser wore a dress or a skirt of the winner's choice to the meeting, right?"

Lovino groaned, "Dammit, who won?"

Feliciano rummaged around in the pockets of his pants, pulling out a crumpled piece of notebook paper, "Lovino, six glasses, Feliciano-" He groaned, "five.."

Lovino laughed, narrowing his eyes at his brother and smirking, "Now, let's see how you look in a dress!"

After the two had taken showers, Lovino headed downstairs to fix breakfast for the both of them.

Just as Lovino set the two plates of food on the table, Feliciano stomped into view at the doorway.

He was wearing a white button-up shirt with an orange tie, a black blazer, and an orange pencil skirt to match the tie. On his face was set quite a heavy blush as he glared at his older brother, who was trying vainly to contain his laughter. "Fratellone this isn't funny, I legitimately look like a girl."

Lovino nodded, "That's the point!"

(Lovino's point of view)

'Holy fuck, he does look like a woman, and a pretty hot one, too..' Lovino thought, examining his little brother's attire, 'That outfit really works for him, especially that skirt, damn he has nice hips. A pretty good ass, too.'

Feliciano crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "Fratellone," he whined, "can I please take this off?"

'Oh, yeah, you can definitely-' Lovino shook his head lightly, no, this is his brother, "No way, Fratellino, a bet is a bet. There's no going back!"

Feliciano complained through breakfast and on the drive to the meeting, which was conveniently located in Rome this month.

Walking into the building, Feliciano hid behind Lovino, and refused to let go of him until he had to take his seat beside his fratellone.

Feliciano then sunk down into his seat, hoping no arriving countries would see.


	3. The Meeting

Lovino smirked at his little brother, who glared back with a light pout.

If he had to be honest with himself, the only reason he had ever proposed that bet was to see his brother in something feminine.

Lovino looked at his watch, '12:00,' he thought, 'here they come.'

The first representative to stride in was Ludwig, as he had to make sure to be exactly on time. In fact, knowing him, he could have been standing outside and watching his watch to make sure he entered at exactly twelve.

He walked up behind their chairs and gave Feliciano a light pat on the head, making him sink even further into his chair, "Hallo, you two, how are you today?"

Lovino growled back a quiet "Fine," with the underlying message of "Say what you want to then fuck off." While Feliciano loudly replied, "Bad, everything is bad! Mostly!"

Lovino chuckled, smirking as he saw how embarrassed his little brother was to be seen by his best friend while wearing a skirt.

Ludwig sighed, grabbing Feliciano's shoulders and pulling him up to sit properly in his chair. When he did, Ludwig raised an eyebrow questioningly at Feliciano's attire, "Feli, why are you wearing a skirt?"

Feliciano wailed, "I lost a bet, that's all!"

"Who lost a bet?" Asked a slightly drowsy Gilbert as he walked slowly in through the doorway.

Ludwig sighed, "Feliciano lost a bet to someone and is wearing a skirt."

Gilbert grinned, "Ah, that reminds me of the good old days. Remember that time we had a drinking contest and the loser, me that time, had to streak through the central park?"

"Bruder, that was last week."

"Ja, ja, whatever, it was still fun." He waved it off, taking a seat and leaning back in it.

Ludwig walked past him, casually hitting one of the legs of Gilbert's chair with his heel and causing his brother and the chair to crash to the ground while he sat down beside him.

Lovino and Feliciano laughed, and, after Feliciano got braver and Lovino chilled, the two sets of brothers started a conversation.

While that conversation was on going, more representatives began to enter.

When everyone had been seated, the hosts had to stand and then officially start the meeting.

Lovino stood up, looking at his brother and motioning to do the same.

With a heavy blush, Feliciano stood up.

Immediately, laughter and some whistles rang throughout the room. The sight of the normally carefree Italian dressed like a woman and blushing immensely was not a usual occurrence.

Feliciano grabbed Lovino and hid behind him, burying his face into his fratellone's side.

After Lovino gave the starting speech, he tried to pull away to sit down only to be held in place by his little brother.

"Dammit, Feli, let go!" He hissed, wriggling to get free of his grasp.

Feliciano mumbled what sounded like a no into Lovino's clothes and sat down with Lovino in his lap.

Feliciano blushed as he realised what position he had put them in.

His brother was sitting on his lap while he had his legs spread, Lovino was shooting him a glare with a light blush settled upon his cheeks over his shoulder. Feliciano had his face pressed against the back of Lovino's shoulder, his fratellone's scent, salty and sweet like his personality, was all that he could smell, and his rapid heartbeat was all that he could hear.

Lovino was trying to ignore his brother and just focus on the meeting for once, but he was too distracted by the warmth of his brother and the rapid beating of both of their hearts.

Why were they going so fast?

All either of the brothers could think about during the meeting was that morning and their current closeness.

Feliciano knew at that moment he possibly had a chance at what he wanted.

Lovino knew at that moment that the night before had drastically altered how he thought of his little brother.


	4. The Trip

The drive home was awkward for the two.

Lovino, who was the slightly calmer driver, glanced occasionally at Feliciano who was staring out the window from the passenger's seat.

All was quiet except for the sound of the engine whirring, the road below passing noisily beneath the tires, and the wind streaming over and past the slim car.

Getting out of the car once home, Lovino kicked off his shoes and ran to his room immediately, slamming his door behind him. He could hear Feliciano run to his room as well, but his door wasn't quite as loud.

Lovino didn't know what to do.

He had felt so weird around Feli today.

He blushed more, smiled more, actually swore less, and his heartbeat was incredibly fast. His stomach felt light, and every time they looked at each other he got lost in taking in every bit of his brother's being.

Feliciano himself was ecstatic. He could tell something was going on with Lovino. Feliciano knew Lovino well enough to tell when something about him changes, and something has greatly changed in him today. Feliciano's heart fluttered at the thought of his brother loving him back, then sank at the question of how would they work out.

Lovino paced in his room, biting lightly at his calloused fingertips and occasionally swiping his bangs away from his eyes.

What was wrong with him?

Why was he feeling like this?

Lovino, having no idea how to deal with this change, decided to get answers the only nonviolent way he knew how.

The internet.

He spent time searching, and kept coming up with stuff about "Signs you are in love" from those annoying websites that appear in ads at the bottom of pages.

After more searching and grumbling, he gave in and clicked on the first link.

He read through the article a couple of times to make sure he saw everything right.

According to what he found, he loves Feliciano more than a brother should.

Lovino sighed, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. This would not be an easy thing to deal with.

The rest of the day was filled with some sort of tension.

Feliciano and Lovino occasionally locked gazes, then, with light blushes, looked elsewhere.

With every accidental touch or close moment, neither could ignore the fact of something there despite Lovino trying his best to act like he didn't notice anything.

Days went by this way.

And Lovino eventually had enough.

"Fratellino," Lovino called to his twin in the kitchen from his place at the top of the stairwell, "I'm going to Mat and the albino bastard's house today, so don't burn the house down while I'm gone!"

He ran to his room to pack as soon as he heard a muffled "Okay!"

Lovino needed somewhere to vent, and Matthew probably knew how to handle it too.

The drive there was too quiet for the first hour, so Lovino plugged in his auxiliary cord and his mp3 player and put his entire collection on shuffle and repeat.

He sang along to every song, and surprisingly didn't get into any accidents.

Pulling up to the house in the outskirts of Berlin, Germany (Gilbert and Matthew's temporary house until Matthew's house is renovated/repaired) Lovino stepped out of his car and knocked on the door firmly.

Gilbert answered the door with a lopsided grin, "Hallo, Lovino, you here to join the party?"

Lovino scowled at the rather annoying look on his face and raised an eyebrow, "What party?"

"Ay, it's Lovinito!"

"Ohoh, 'allo, Lovino!"

"Damn it all to hell, why the fuck are they here?" Lovino hissed, now glaring daggers at the albino German.

Gilbert merely laughed, opening the door for Lovino to walk in, which he did, and then said, "What, I can't invite my friends over?"

Lovino just sighed, glaring all the while, "Just point me the fuck towards Mattthew, I need to talk to him and I'm not putting up with your shit."


	5. The Conversation

"Damn, you need to chill," Gilbert muttered, pointing towards the stairs, "he's in our room, second door on the left."

Lovino grunted his thanks then walked hastily up the steps and to the room, throwing the door open and causing Matthew, who had been reading, to shriek and throw his book at Lovino.

"Goddamn, I didn't even do anything!" Lovino growled with a scowl, closing the door and retrieving Matthew's book for him before sitting on the side of the bed.

Handing Matthew the book, Lovino awkwardly began explaining his situation.

"So, Mat, I need some help with something.. Apparently I'm in love with this guy that I really shouldn't be, and I'm around him a lot and stuff so it's pretty awkward and I'm not sure what to do about it. Any ideas?"

Matthew grinned at Lovino. The kind of grin a girl gives to her best friend when they tell her their crush.

Lovino raised an eyebrow at him, "What's with that look? It's creepy as hell and you should stop."

Matthew hummed, "I would just find a way to tell that person how I feel and if I'm rejected, I'm rejected, and they probably didn't deserve me anyways."

Lovino sighed, "How the fuck am I supposed to do that? "Hey, Feli, I fucking love you, you goddamn bastard, so merry Christmas!"?"

Matthew's grin widened, "So that's what you meant by you shouldn't be in love with him."

Lovino's confused expression quickly changed to that of horror, "Oh, fuck me with a knife, I didn't mean to say that. Damn it."

"Oooh, you love Feli!?" A Spanish voice yelled from outside the door, followed by hissed warnings to shut up before they're discovered.

Lovino stomped from the bed, flinging open the door to glare at the three men standing near it, who most likely had their ears to the door before it was opened.

"Can't you just fuck off for ten minutes?"

The three smiled awkwardly, speeding down the hallway and then the stairs to their most likely destroyed sitting room.

Lovino groaned, "Oh shit, now that they know, everyone's gonna know. Damn it."

Matthew gave him a light pat on the back, wary about his habit of slapping people the touched him without "permission," "If you want, I can order them to keep it a secret?"

The Italian raised an eyebrow at his Canadian "GBF," "What do you mean by "order them?""

Matthew grinned, "There's a lot of power that comes from normally being quiet. I call it calm before the storm. They never see it coming when I get serious, but they can tell that it'll happen sometime."

Lovino nodded, "Okay, yeah, I get it. I'll have to try something like that sometime."

Matthew giggled, "Anyway, back on the topic of your brother. How did all of this even start?"

Lovino stared at him silently, clenching his jaw slightly and avoiding his eyes after a few moments.

Matthew smirked, "I have an idea of what happened now."

Lovino looked at him questioningly, still refusing to speak.

"You walked in on Feliciano doing something, like a shower or sleeping naked or beating off or something like that, and you didn't say anything but just stared at him and got continually more attracted, and that eventually developed into this."

Lovino chuckled, shaking his head but inwardly wondering how and why he came up with that situation.

Matthew put a light hand on Lovino's head and looked him right in the eyes, "Lovino, tell me or I'll pull your curl and coax the answer from you while you're an embarrassing, moaning mess."

Lovino, eyes wide from the extremely unexpected gesture, nodded lightly and quickly.

"F-Feli and I got really drunk a few weeks ago a-and woke up in my bed, naked, and Feli's ass was sore and th-there were cum stains a-and shit like that, alright? Is that enough information for you?"

Matthew grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Well, I think this is something you need some serious help figuring out."

Lovino paled, "Are you talking about who I think you're talking about, Maple-Slut?"

He nodded enthusiastically as Lovino groaned in frustration.


	6. The Planning

(Author Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, things had been insane but they're alright now! And I'd like to introduce my brother, who's going to be helping me with my fanfictions from now on.

Amber_Skies: Ciao! Nice to meet you! I'm gonna do stuff with Vilono from now on! *Honestly has no idea what to say now* Uh, on with the story, I guess!)

Lovino stood outside of a room, huffing ad muttering quietly to himself. Of all the people he had to go to, it was the one that would make the biggest deal out of it. The room he was standing outside of was a room in his own house. That room was his grandfather's. Romulus Vargas spent his time either painting, singing, playing an instrument, flirting with someone, or being with his family.

Lovino hesitantly brought up a hand to knock, but before he could the door opened. Romulus grinned at his grandson, "You've been standing outside my door for nearly half an hour, get in here already!" He moved out of the way and beckoned for Lovino to come in.

Lovino sighed and strode in, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Romulus sat down next to him, realising that the only reason the "I don't need your pity, old man" twin would be coming to him like this would be for help.

"So," Romulus began, "what's going on?"

Lovino sighed, explaining with carefully chosen words, "I got drunk not too long ago and woke up, in bed, with someone I shouldn't have. Now, I can't bring myself to look at them without seeing them as attractive. I daresay I may love them. How the hell do I get out of this one?"

Romulus's grin widened, and he gave his grandson a congratulatory pat on the back, "At least you got laid."

Lovino growled, "That's besides the point! What should I do about this?"

Romulus's grin subsided, and he put on a face of serious thought, "On a scale of one to ten, one being fine and ten being taboo, how wrong is it that you slept with them?"

"Ten."

"Oh," Romulus hummed, "well, personally I'd get with them anyways, but if you're really this concerned, you should try to break your attraction to them by focusing on the negative things."

Lovino huffed and fell back to lay on the bed, "How can I? He's goddamn perfect!"

Romulus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh? Did you just say he?"

"Shit."

Romulus laughed, his smirk widening to a grin, "Can you tell me a bit about them?"

Lovino looked up at him, "Only if you promise you won't be mad, mess with our interactions, or tell anyone, sure."

Romulus nodded enthusiastically, "Io prometto, now tell me about him!"

"He's a little bit taller than me, with slightly lighter hair, sparkling amber and green speckled eyes, and a constant smile. He's kind of clumsy and silly, but I find it endearing. He enjoys nights of gaming and Netflix and watching the stars in hopes of seeing one shoot across the sky. He's basically everything people dream of in a partner. Fun, exciting, light-hearted, interesting, caring, irresistible, amazing, nice, and.. Outstanding."

Romulus grinned, "Does this man by any chance call you Vino?"

Lovino nodded, "You're not angry, are you?"

Romulus shook his head, "How could I be? You two are perfect for each other!"

"So you know who I'm talking about?"

"Yep, Antonio!"

Lovino laughed, "Hell fucking no! I'd never love that tomato-brained bastard!"

Romulus laughed, "I know it's not Antonio, it's Feli, isn't it?"

Lovino nodded lightly, "So what should I do?"

Romulus shrugged, "If I were you I'd get drunk, enough to where you act weird but you still have control, tell him you love him, flirt with him a little and gauge his reaction, and if it goes well, confess to him sometime later while you're sober. But not the day after, that's too obvious. Unless he confronts you about it, then you can twist your response into a confession."

Lovino started at him, "Did you actually just come up with that off the top of your head?"

Romulus grinned, "No, I've used that ploy on plenty of people. Did I ever tell you about the time I did it to Aldrich? It wasn't even because I liked him, I honestly just wanted to mess with him."

Lovino rolled his eyes, "You've got problems, old man."

Romulus laughed, "You're not the first one to tell me! Now shoo, go get your brother and use that plan while I stay in here and annoy people over Facebook, namely Aldrich."

Lovino rolled his eyes and nodded, leaving his grandfather's room and going to his own room.

He looked at his recently cleaned bedsheets, remembering what a mess they had been on that night.

Thinking over Romulus's idea, it actually could work. It was late and he should get some sleep, so tomorrow evening, he'll put the operation into action.


	7. The Confession

(Author Note:

Vilono: Last update for a while. Again. Sorry. We're going on some trip to. South America.

Amber_Skies: Yeah, so in the meanwhile, enjoy this chapter! Oh, and also vote on whether or not you want a lemon for this~ Vi alrea-

Vilono: Stai zitto. Well, bonus points if anyone caught Feliciano's name hidden in the last chapter while Lovino was talking about him.)

Lovino stared at the ceiling from his position laying on his back on the couch. Before the tv sat the coffee table, and on it were two wine glasses, the PlayStation controller, and the bottle of fine red wine itself.

Today was the day he found out how Feliciano truly felt.

Lovino knew he had to be careful not to get too drunk, or his careful planning would all go to shit.

There was the sound of a car pulling into the garage, footsteps clicking on the stone walkway, and humming as the jingle of keys unlocking the door was heard.

The door flew open, and the intruder of the silence yelled, "Vino, I'm home!"

Lovino's heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings at the sound of his dear brother's voice.

He gulped, forcing a smile into his face and he called out while willing his voice not to crack, "Hey, fratellino, Nonno got some wine for us to try, he said it's some of the best red wine he's ever tasted."

Feliciano smiled at he entered the living room, leaning over the back of the couch and looking down at his older brother. "But, ah, fratellone, remember what happened last time we drank?"

Lovino nodded, "I know, but I'm stopping at two glasses."

Feliciano gave him a sceptical look for a moment, before grinning, "Okay, sounds good to me!"

A few Supernatural episodes later, Lovino had drank two glasses of the wine, and Feliciano was still on his first as he was "savouring the taste."

Lovino was laying across Feliciano's lap, his head resting on his younger brother's soft thighs. He had to put the plan into action and act a bit drunk while doing it.

Here goes his dignity.

He turned his head to face Feliciano's stomach instead of the tv. He scooted closer to him and nuzzled his crotch and made sort of purr-like noise.

Lovink heard Feliciano moan lightly, and shift as he looked down at his older brother.

"A-ah, Lovino, what are you doing down there?" He stuttered, shifting a little.

"Ti amo, fratellino," Lovino said, adding a little slur to his words, "you're so cute.. I always just want to hug you and kiss you and fuck you and stuff.."

Feliciano gasped quietly, and replied after a moment of silence,"Ti amo anch'io, fratellone, you have no idea.."

Lovino's heart nearly stopped.

Holy shit.

Feliciano liked him back.

Lovino nuzzled even more into Feliciano's crotch, purring contentedly as he heard Feliciano let out a sound much like a whimper.

Lovino let out a chuckle, moving even closer to his brother, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Fratellino," he purred coquettishly, "I want to fuck you later.. Hard. You're so goddamn hot and I can't stand not bedding you again.."

That's when Feliciano lost all restraint.

He grabbed his brother by the shoulders, pulling him up and kissing him deeply.

Lovino, tired of pretending to be drunk, quickly took control of the kiss. He moved his tongue through Feliciano's parted lips, and felt around in his warm mouth, savouring the taste of his sweet brother mixed with the wine.

That taste was addicting.

And he wanted so much more of it.

The kiss eventually broke and the twins stared at each other, panting, eyes wide and filled with a clash of love and lust.

They drew closer once again, and the passionate kissing began quickly escalating.

Hands began exploring, Supernatural and the wine left forgotten as the brothers kissed and felt each other up.

"Fratellino, do you want this?" Lovino asked.

"Fratellone, I do," Feliciano answered.


	8. The Consummation

[Guess who's fucking back? These losers.

So, we've made an instagram so we can give updates and such about our stories, let people vote on what kind of story they'd like to see, shout out ideas and see what our readers think, stuff like that.

The username is "The . Bored . Sinners" with no spaces

See you there if you follow it.

Anyways, this is the lemon, skip it if you want but most of you won't.

Also, it's the longest chapter yet, enjoy.]

With his brother's affirmation, Lovino leaned forward once again and captured Feliciano's lips in a passionate embrace.

Lovino slid his hands up his younger brother's shirt, raking his fingernails lightly down his back, certainly leaving reddened trails.

Feliciano moaned into the kiss, his hands leaving Lovino's shoulders to knot in his hair. He tugged at it lightly with his right hand as his left went to play with his brother's curl.

Groaning, Lovino pressed against Feliciano, forcing him down to lay on the couch.

Once on top of him, Lovino adjusted their legs so that he was straddling him.

They broke the kiss, each taking in heavily laboured breaths, staring at each other with irrepressible lust.

Lovino smirked, lowering his hips onto Feliciano's and causing him to gasp and squirm beneath him.

"Excited already, fratellino?" He purred, shifting his hips to further frustrate Feliciano, "You must really want this, hmm?"

Feliciano, panting slightly, smiled up at his brother, "Sí, so please, fratellone ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno de te adesso~"

Lovino need no further instruction, quickly laying himself firmly on his brother and kissing him passionately, trying to get as much contact as he could.

Feliciano's hands moved from Lovino's hair to the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing each and helping Lovino to pull it off. He ran his hands down Lovino's chest and stomach, admiring the form. He wasn't chiseled like Ludwig or Gilbert, but it was very clear that he was well toned. He had a broad chest and strong abdominal muscles covered by a small layer of fat that Feliciano found just adorable.

Lovino leaned forward once again to kiss his brother while his hands began working at the buttons on Feliciano's shirt.

Once all of the buttons were undone, he pulled it off of Felicano as fast as he could, growling into the kiss a little when Feliciano's hand snagged in the sleeve slightly.

Once it was off, Lovino pulled back and grinned wolfishly at his little brother helpless and half naked beneath him.

Feliciano gasped as Lovino caressed his skin with light brushes from his chest following the light trail of auburn hairs to the button of his pants.

Lovino's grin became a large smirk as he unbuttoned and unzipped his brother's pants before quickly pulling them down and, after a few moments of fumbling in his haste, off of him.

Lovino blushed at what he saw, and tore his eyes away from the sight to give Feliciano a quizzical look, "..Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" Feliciano blushed harder than Lovino was, and sheepishly replied, "I was too lazy to put any on.."

Chuckling, Lovino moved his right hand to Feliciano's prominent erection, gently placing teasing touches around the base, "I guess I'll have to punish you for your carelessness, fratellino~"

Feliciano groaned, "Ah~ Sí, I was bad today, fratellone, you should punish me~" Lovino laughed a little, grinning when he heard him moan loudly as he finally took firm hold of his brother's penis.

While Lovino kept Feliciano a moaning mess beneath him by squeezing him and moving his hand every so often, his used his left hand to remove his own pants, leaving on his underwear to further tease his little brother.

He stopped pleasuring his brother and removed his right hand, causing Feliciano to whine softly at the loss of contact, but when he saw Lovino's lack of clothing, he stopped his wordless complaining and made a sharp gasp of desire. He moved his arms to wrap around Lovino's waist, his fingernails digging into his sides and he tried pulling his older brother's hips forward in a wordless request.

Grinning devilishly, Lovino complied. He pulled his remaining clothing down slowly, making a show of it for his brother. Feliciano gasped as he once again saw the dick that had driven him into the sheets not so long ago.

Once the underwear was off of him completely and discarded to the floor, Lovino quickly pressed himself down against Feliciano, kissing him roughly as he ground their erections together between them.

He snaked his left arm around Feliciano to reach to the floor and under the couch, feeling around for a moment and coming up with a tube of lubricant.

After the kiss broke because of their need for air, Feliciano raised an eyebrow when he noticed what Lovino was holding, "Were you planning on this, fratellone?"

Lovino nodded, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't bring this downstairs with me just in case." Feliciano grinned, "Good, because we're going to need that~"

Lovino grinned back and after he placed a light peck on Feliciano's now bruised lips, he leaned back to sit on Feliciano's thighs and looked down at him, "Are you ready for me to prepare you?"

Feliciano blushed lightly, nodding and shifting his hips beneath Lovino, who lifted himself up for him to spread his legs.

Lovino wrapped his brother's legs around his hips and when he felt Feliciano tightly secure them, he squeezed some of the lubricant into his palms. He made sure to get it all over his fingers on the right hand while he used the left to make his erection slick.

Slowly he pressed his index finger into Feliciano, and the younger Italian hissed a little at the intrusion. Lovino began moving his finger around, moving it in and out before finally adding a second. This time, Feliciano moaned.

Lovino groaned quietly, beginning to get impatient about burying himself deep into his brother. He started scissoring his fingers to further stretch him, and Feliciano gasped and whimpered softly.

After adding the third finger and making sure he loosened Feliciano enough, Lovino pulled his fingers out and wiped the remaining lubricant onto Feliciano's dick carefully, smirking in satisfaction as he shivered beneath him.

Feliciano looked up at his brother, golden eyes wide and pleading, "Fr-fratellone, per favore~"

Lovino couldn't handle the wait any longer and pressed himself in, stopping halfway as Feliciano cried out. Lovino looked concerned until he noticed Feliciano's pleased expression and the precum dripping from Feliciano's slightly twitching erection. The elder brother smiled, having learned that his brother was a bit more of a masochist than he realised.

He pushed the rest of the way in and groaned at the feeling of Feliciano's tight walls surrounding him.

Feliciano himself moaned loudly, his hands finding their way to Lovino's back and their nails pressing sharply into his skin.

Lovino took a moment to savour the feeling of being so deep inside of his own brother. He knew it was wrong, an absolute sin, but the taboo of it made it so much more thrilling.

He then quickly pulled out the entirety of his shaft and then plunged back in. Feliciano writhed beneath him, his eyes shut tightly and his mouth wide in a loud wanton moan.

Lovino repeated the motion a few times, getting used to the motion, and once he found the best angle he began pounding into him mercilessly.

Feliciano's nails raked at his back, and by the sting they left Lovino was nearly certain he broke the skin.

Slowly, Lovino leaned down and kissed Feliciano's forehead while continuing to enter and exit him at the same pace. Feliciano moaned and leaned upward to lightly kiss Lovino's neck, biting at the skin a little when he growled.

After Feliciano unlatched himself from Lovino's neck, his older brother leaned down further to attack his neck with his own small bite. Lovino sucked on the delicate skin, groaning when Feliciano let out an especially loud moan, and only pulled away after he was satisfied with the large red mark that was already purplish.

Lovino continued to pound him into the couch for another couple minutes that felt like hours to the two, until he groaned loudly, "F-Feli, in or out, hurry-"

Feliciano, between his panting, groaned out, "Wh-whatever you want, fratellone!"

Receiving his answer, Lovino quickly pulled out of Feliciano right before he came with a loud growl, the translucent white substance splattering messily over him.

Feliciano moaned as he pulled out sharply, and when Lovino came on him, when Feliciano saw the exquisite look of pure ecstasy on his face, he couldn't help but cum as well.

They grinned lazily at each other, slightly dazed and absolutely content, until Lovino smirked as he looked down at the mess he had made on Feliciano and the mess that Feliciano made on him.

He wiped his hand on the closest article of clothing he could grab, which happened to be his own pants, and then ran a couple fingers through the semen that Feliciano had shot onto his stomach before sensually licking it off, his smirk widening as he heard Feliciano whimper.

After he had gotten most of it off of himself, he had to admit that the taste was something uniquely Feliciano and that he wouldn't mind tasting it more often.

Seeing his little brother's reaction to his action, however, gave him an idea.

He slid down after removing Feliciano's legs from around his waist, his face very close to Feliciano's dick. Feliciano himself was blushing madly, not entirely sure what his big brother had in mind.

Slowly, Lovino began licking at Feliciano's groin, cleaning up his own mess with a smirk that he just couldn't remove as he glanced at Feliciano through his long brown lashes every few moments when he made a small sound.

Once he was content with his work Lovino sat up again and made a spectical of licking his lips, his eyes never leaving his brother's.

Feliciano found his voice then, and it was slightly rough from all of his yelling, "I.. U-umm, th-that was amazing, fratellone, but you didn't have to do that part at the end for me.."

Lovino chuckled, "I didn't do it entirely for you, it was me too." Feliciano giggled a little at that, and then yawned softly, "Fratellone, we should go to sleep, I'm sure we're both tired.."

Lovino grunted in agreement and stretched before standing up and doing his best to pick Feliciano up. Feliciano was a little taller and heavier than him, so when he managed to hold him without dropping him, he was quite proud.

He slowly and carefully ascended the stairs and carried them to his room, setting Feliciano in his bed and cuddling up with him under the warm blankets.

The mess they left could wait for tomorrow.

Right then, they were too enraptured in each other to care.


	9. The Unexpected Guests

Feliciano shifted slightly in his sleep, knowing he was waking up but refusing to accept it as he closed his eyes tighter.

He froze as he noticed arms around him and a head on his chest. He hesitantly opened his eyes and was met with the sight of his brother, Lovino, cuddled up to him and smiling softly in his sleep.

Feliciano smiled at the sight, bringing a hand up to his brother's hair and threading his fingers through it. This is what he'd been wanting, to be close to Lovino like no one else was. To make him smile when all he ever did with others was scowl.

Suddenly, Lovino opened his eyes gently and looked up at Feliciano through his long eyelashes, his iridescent eyes brightening in recognition and his smile widening ever so slightly.

"Buongiorno, amore, did you sleep well?"

Feliciano blushed a little at the name and then giggled, "I did, tesoro, did you?"

He laughed, turning his head to place a light kiss on his brother's chest, "Yeah, of course, so do we have anything planned today? I'm too damn out of it to think about stuff just yet."

Feliciano laughed and ruffled his hair gently, enjoying the soft feeling of it between his fingers, "Nope, not that I know of, should we just spend the day here at home? Or should we go somewhere?"

Lovino pretended to think for a moment, humming thoughtfully, "I'd say home, I want to spend more time with you."

Feliciano laughed, "Good, that's what I want to do too!" He squirmed a little beneath his brother, "Could you get up here next to me, fratellone?"

Lovino slid off of him from where he was and moved up to where he was eye level with his brother, "No problem there."

Feliciano giggled and closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss his brother's lips lightly, unable to help but smile widely as he did so.

Lovino blushed at the sudden contact, then relaxed into it with a small content sigh as his eyes fluttered closed once again.

They spent a few more moments like that until Feliciano broke the kiss to smile softly at Lovino, and he murmured, "Fratellone, I.. I know what you did last night was nonno's plan. Remember the first night we did it..? That was me trying it out, be we ended up getting too drunk for me to remember if it worked or not, but now... Now I know. So, t-ti amo, Vino, I have for a long time."

Lovino, who was already blushing slightly from the unexpected kiss, turned crimson, "I.. Ah, Feli, ti amo anch'io, though I probably haven't loved you this way as long as you probably have me if that's the case.."

Feliciano giggled quietly and leaned forward to kiss him again, gently wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders as he did so.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, causing Feliciano to jump in surprise and Lovino to mutter angrily before yelling, with much irritation, "Who is it? What do you want?"

"It's Luciano, I'm here to tell you to clean up your shit. Alfred, Kiku, Ludwig, and I are here for that game night thing that we put in the calendar almost a month ago, we were not expecting to come across an abandoned porn set. And if whoever it is you brought home is still here, they better decide right now if they're staying for game night or leaving, because as soon as you're downstairs it starts and you can't escape, night time or not."

Lovino groaned, "Shit, I forgot about that." Feliciano gasped quietly, then smiled, "Game night sounds like fun though!" He sprang out of the bed and then promptly yelped, flinching heavily, and had to support himself on the dresser, legs quivering.

Lovino chuckled, "So, I'm guessing that fine ass of yours hurts, eh?" Feliciano made a small indignant sound and turned to direct a pout at his older brother, "This is your fault, you're gonna have to carry me around!"

Giving him an incredulous look, Lovino shrugged, "Alright, but if I drop you it's your fault for being so heavy."

Feliciano took a moment to give his brother a soft glare and stick his tongue out at him, then proceeded to open Lovino's drawer and rifle through it.

He picked out an old shirt and slipped it on over his head, turning slowly to Lovino, "So? Does this work?"

"Feli, the only thing that covers is your chest and stomach. I can see everything."

Feliciano once again pouted, "But it's good enough, right?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want them to see your dick?"

After a moment's thought, Feliciano shook his head and turned back to the drawers, opening another and pulling out a pair of shorts, which he put on. "What about now?"

Lovino nodded in satisfaction, "Alright, that works." He himself took a moment to stretch and put clothes on of his own, being sure to look at least a little more dignified than Feliciano. He was still the older brother, after all.

After they were both ready to greet their visitors (and clean up their mess), they shared one last, chaste kiss and a knowing smile before exiting Lovino's room, hand-in-hand, and heading for the staircase. (Although, Feliciano still walked with a heavy limp. They just had to hope no one would notice.)


	10. The Friends

The brothers made their way down the stairs, silently allowing their hands to slip apart as the four men came into view.

Ludwig sat in the far right corner of the couch, easily leaning back into the material whilst gazing fondly at the Italian who was sitting on the arm, talking passionately about something.

On the other side of the couch, Alfred lay against the arm, occasionally interjecting into Luciano's speech, with his shoes already off, entirely comfortable in the familiar house. Kiku had a bit more decency than his husband, and settled quietly in a chair adjacent to the couch.

They had all pointedly avoided the main couch, which was, quite obviously, a mess.

Clothes were still strewn about, cushions were pressed into weird positions, and with close inspection there were dried droplets splattered in odd places. Even the tube of lubricant was left opened on the table beside two empty glasses of wine (one was tipped over) and a mostly empty bottle.

It seems that one of the aforementioned men had also seen it fit to run translucent Scotch tape around the area as if marking off a crime scene with yellow tape.

"Look who decided to join us!" Shouted the American upon noticing their arrival, "Has one of you come to clean up this mess? 'Cause I don't know who did it, but it wasn't Rom."

The other three looked at the brothers expectantly, one with amusement, one with knowing, and one with apology.

Feliciano and Lovino exchanged a glance, then Lovino sighed, "Alright, fine, I'll clean it up. Feli, sit your ass down on that other couch or take it to the kitchen to get our guests snacks or some shit like that."

As Lovino wadded up the tape began picking up the items of clothing, Feliciano mock saluted, picked up the empty glasses and the bottle, and quickly made his way to the kitchen, limping lightly and tripping over his own feet a little as he made it through the doorway.

Lovino hurriedly tidied the mess, aware of the others chatting amicably as they watched him.

By the time he'd tossed the laundry in the hamper and taken a wet rag to the dried substance, Feliciano breezed (as much as he could with a limp anyway) into the room with a tray of snacks and some drinks.

Alfred let out a whoop and excitedly grabbed a couple taralli, making a quick comment to Kiku about it having been a while since he had authentic Italian snacks before rapidly devouring one. Kiku chuckled at the American as he moaned exaggeratedly, taking a small bite of his own.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his American best friend, sneaking a piece of Luciano's taralli when he was distracted commenting on the interesting blend of herbs and spices Feliciano used and earning a bop to the head in return.

Lovino, satisfied with his cleaning, sat on the driest part of the couch and snagged himself a taralli, knowing that Feliciano had made the Southern Italian snack with him in mind, "So, game night, huh?"

Alfred, already on his fourth, stopped to nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, we set all this up a while ago and I even brought some games, buuuut apparently someone forgot and decided to get laid on the night before!" At that, he gave Lovino a grin and slightly wiggled his eyebrows.

Lovino groaned and Feliciano sat down next to him, giggling, but unable to hide a small gasp of pain that caused Lovino to start huffing quietly in an attempt to hold back his laughter.

Luciano, taking notice of that, raised his eyebrows questioningly. "By any chance did you both decide last night was a good night to fuck around with someone?"

Feliciano grinned sheepishly, shifting a little where he sat, and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his brother, "Damn right we did, and that shit was good."

Lovino, with a mocking flourish, tilted his head back and gestured to the purplish red bruise on his neck, "My back also feels shredded, but fuck, man, that was nice."

Feliciano looked mortified.

Alfred choked on his food for a moment before he started laughing so much that tears came to his eyes, Luciano soon joining him. Ludwig made a sort of choked noise as well, which was him trying to hold back laughter and shaking with the effort. Kiku simply rolled his eyes at the others, hiding his fond smile behind a sip of his water.

Once Alfred had calmed his raucous laughter, he grinned and slapped a hand to his knee loudly, "Dudes, we should play Truth or Dare!"

Ludwig actually snorted at that, giving Alfred a bemused look, "Truth or Dare? What are we, American middle schoolers?"

Alfred's grin widened and he coughed as if clearing his voice for some important statement, then he began in a deep voice with a faux German accent, "Once American, always American. I can speak from first-hand experience, being a German-born American myself."

He then smirked pointedly at Ludwig, "Therefore, we were both American middle schoolers at some point. Check and mate."

Ludwig sighed with a small smile of his own, "Alright fine, you win, lets get this overwith so we can get to the good games."

Alfred's grin turned smug as he directed for everyone to get situated in a circle on the floor as he moved the table out of the way easily and then took his seat between Ludwig and Kiku.

"Alright, guys, I'll go first!"


	11. The Short-Lived Game

[Guess who's a fucking loser? Me. I am. V and I completely forgot about this and I just now remembered about it, and V's passed out cold so I'm gonna try to write this by myself~]

Alfred grinned, and immediately pointed out Ludwig, "Lud, truth or dare?"

The German man rolled his eyes, but not without a smile, and replied, "Truth."

Alfred groaned, "Dude, that's weeeak, but fine. So, I've heard you're pretty fuckin' kinky. What's your usual kink?"

Ludwig blushed a deep red and Luciano began laughing, so much so that he nearly fell from his perch on the arm rest.

Ludwig murmured something, but no one was able to hear because of how quietly and quickly he said it. Luciano leaned over onto him and purred, "Amore, come on, say it~ I know exactly what it is and if you don't say it, I will~"

Ludwig groaned in embarrassment and muttered, "..Urolagnia.."

Kiku spit out the water that he had been sipping and began laughing with Lovino, while Alfred and Feliciano stood by in confusion.

"Umm, what's that?" Alfred questioned, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

Kiku gave a last giggle before promising, "I'll explain later. As for now, Ludwig, I've always thought that sounded like something you'd enjoy."

Ludwig, still recovering from his embarrassment, spared a glance up at Kiku, "So, as for now, Kiku, truth or dare?"

Kiku replied without hesitation,"Truth."

Lovino huffed, "Holy shit, the next one better be a dare."

Ludwig ignored him and carried on, "How many times have you watched Boku no Pico? If you're going to kinkshame me, I'm kinkshaming you too."

Kiku easily replied, "I've seen the first one maybe four times."

He then turned to Lovino, "Now it's my turn, truth or dare?"

Lovino replied with a fast, "Dare me, bitch."

Kiku grinned, "I dare you to text the person you hooked up with last night and ask them for a redo of last night."

Lovino and Feliciano spared a glance, and Lovino shrugged and decided to go for it.

He took his phone from his pocket and shot a quick text to Feli's phone, and all was well until, upstairs, a loud ding was heard to signal that the text had be received.

Everyone was silent.

Alfred tentatively asked, "Dude, are they still here? Holy shit."

Lovino sighed and put a hand to his temple, "I guess you could say that."

Luciano glared, "I thought I specifically told you that if they were still here they either came with you to game night or got lost, I feel disrespected."

Kiku smiled mischieviously, "They did, you know. Come with him to game night."

Everyone quickly looked at Kiku, surprised.

Ludwig was the first to understand, and then Luciano, and they glanced between the two before Luciano held out his hand to Ludwig, "Pay up, I told you they were going to hook up eventually."

As Ludwig grumbled and dug his wallet out of his pocket, Alfred finally realised what they were referring to.

"OH. WOAH. ALRIGHT. UMM. I think I need some answers here guys, this is super weird."

Lovino and Feliciano were a little relieved that their reactions weren't negative, and Lovino drew Feliciano into his arms since he now knew it was fine. Lovino smiled as he replied, and that shocked the others, "Well, you want answers, right? Go ahead and ask away, I'll take it as an opportunity to brag."


	12. The Mistake

Feliciano was on him in a heartbeat, and Lovino couldn't help but moan and relax into the sudden kiss.

Feliciano was entirely in control, already setting to work sliding down his and Lovino's shorts and fondling what was beneath.

Neither were aware of the other men in the background, watching, shocked, as their most "innocent" friend was openly sexually engaging with and dominating his brother.

Feliciano made quick work of arousing both Lovino and himself, stroking Lovino's length rhythmically while he momentarily broke the kiss to wet his other fingers with saliva.

Once finished, he immediately slid two fingers in and kissed Lovino again, drawing a broken moan of desire from his throat.

After scissoring and putting in another finger, Feliciano broke the kiss to nip at Lovino's neck, and bit down viciously as he drove himself into Lovino.

Lovino cried out, in pleasure and in pain, and began arching his back and attempting to get closer to Feliciano, to get more inside of him.

Feliciano chuckled and pulled back, causing Lovino to growl in annoyance, and then Feliciano shoved back in, and Lovino screamed.

Feliciano held Lovino down by the hips, assaulting his prostate and ripping moans from his throat fiercely.

Meanwhile, the spectators had quickly dwindled in numbers.

Ludwig was the first to leave, standing promptly with a red face and making his way to the door.

Alfred was the next, he too was red and looking uncomfortable.

Kiku left after Alfred, concerned for him.

Only Luciano was left, trying to stifle his laughter as he smiled widely behind his hand.

He honestly didn't expect them to go through with it, but they did.

He can't wait until he gets to show them the prime footage he's getting right now.

(That's the end of this! The next fic we do will either be a GerAme/Fossil Fighters: Champions crossover or a Dragon AU with GerAme, Itacest, and PruCan. Which would you like to see?

Also @Febrezedtrash, since I know you really like our writing I'd like to talk to you!!)


	13. The Tape

Feliciano was on him in a heartbeat, and Lovino couldn't help but moan and relax into the sudden kiss.

Feliciano was entirely in control, already setting to work sliding down his and Lovino's shorts and fondling what was beneath.

Neither were aware of the other men in the background, watching, shocked, as their most "innocent" friend was openly sexually engaging with and dominating his brother.

Feliciano made quick work of arousing both Lovino and himself, stroking Lovino's length rhythmically while he momentarily broke the kiss to wet his other fingers with saliva.

Once finished, he immediately slid two fingers in and kissed Lovino again, drawing a broken moan of desire from his throat.

After scissoring and putting in another finger, Feliciano broke the kiss to nip at Lovino's neck, and bit down viciously as he drove himself into Lovino.

Lovino cried out, in pleasure and in pain, and began arching his back and attempting to get closer to Feliciano, to get more inside of him.

Feliciano chuckled and pulled back, causing Lovino to growl in annoyance, and then Feliciano shoved back in, and Lovino screamed.

Feliciano held Lovino down by the hips, assaulting his prostate and ripping moans from his throat fiercely.

Meanwhile, the spectators had quickly dwindled in numbers.

Ludwig was the first to leave, standing promptly with a red face and making his way to the door.

Alfred was the next, he too was red and looking uncomfortable.

Kiku left after Alfred, concerned for him.

Only Luciano was left, trying to stifle his laughter as he smiled widely behind his hand.

He honestly didn't expect them to go through with it, but they did.

He can't wait until he gets to show them the prime footage he's getting right now.

(That's the end of this! The next fic we do will either be a GerAme/Fossil Fighters: Champions crossover or a Dragon AU with GerAme, Itacest, and PruCan. Which would you like to see?)


End file.
